


New Perspectives

by Ailette



Category: Bakaleya6, Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugo finds himself with a minder after the announcement of Sexy Zone's debut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:Takes place after the announcement of Sexy Zone's debut, but is somewhat AU since I doubt Yugo was out and about during that time thanks to his injury.  
> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/76387.html)

Yugo is absorbed in staring down at old gum sticking to the ground, trying to come to terms with something – trying to feel anything. He stares harder, wonders if he should be crying, but he doesn’t feel like he should be. Maybe he should be celebrating, but that doesn’t seem right either.

Finally, there’s a nudge to his shoulder and Yugo stupidly looks up to see Jesse crouching on the bank next to him, looking all kinds of worried and awkward and nervous and it makes him feel a little elevated.  He tries to force a smile on his lips and claim that it’s alright, because it is, the world has never stopped before just because one group debuted and a unit was dissolved. He knows that.

It doesn’t change anything.

At the weird grimace he pulls, Jesse only looks more worried and maybe a little scared now, as well. Yugo has seen him panic once when one of the fresh Juniors stumbled and started crying right in front of him during practice and knows that Jesse is not someone who handles emotional situations well. It’s a little cute, he thinks, and finally his lips tug upwards just the slightest bit.

“I, um, got you something to drink,” Jesse mutters and holds up a can of green tea in the one and some kind of juice in the other hand. Yugo wonders just how long he’s been spacing out after they came to the bus stop, because he doesn’t remember Jesse leaving to get anything.

“Thanks,” he croaks and starts at the sound of his own voice. He clears his throat. “Sounds like I need it, too.”

He takes the tea and makes to rummage through his pockets for money, but Jesse gently smacks his shoulder and waves it off before properly sitting down next to him. It’s still a good half hour until the bus will arrive.

“Sucks that night buses have irregular schedules, doesn’t it,” he offers in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere with conversation.

Jesse only makes a non-committal sound and when Yugo looks over, he sees him shrugging his shoulders.

“What? Do you usually get home before the sun goes down?”

Jesse grins a little and shakes his head. “I don’t usually take the bus.”

Yugo blinks, looks at the sign proclaiming the bus’ destinations, then back at Jesse. Then, he remembers Jesse always coming and going with a bunch of the others - others who use the _train_. He opens his mouth, but Jesse is faster, dismissively waving his hand.

“I’m going to take my train afterwards. It’s okay, the schedule doesn’t even change at night, so there’s still one coming every twenty minutes.”

“…are you making sure I’m going home and not getting myself in trouble?” Yugo asks, disbelievingly. Just how bad did he look after the announcement?

“Yes.”

Yugo can’t help himself, he actually starts laughing at the earnest expression on the other boy’s face. Jesse only crosses his arms and waits until he’s done, sort of glaring at him until Yugo actually feels a little bad. He shakes his head.

“I’ve always managed to get home by myself so far, but thanks?”

The glaring subsides and they continue to sit in silence, drinking their beverages and looking everywhere but at each other.

Eventually, it’s Jesse who breaks the silence. “What do you think will happen now?”

Yugo shrugs, sliding his fingers over the rim of his tea. “We’ll probably just be without a group from now on. Or just be a duo?”

He tries to imagine himself and Hokuto standing in the middle of a stage, singing by themselves and fails. In his mind’s eye, Fuma and Kento still stand there with them. It’ll take a while to get used to, he supposes.

“Maybe they’ll shuffle all the units around. It’s what they did after Jump debuted, too,” Jesse says.

Yugo raises his eyebrows at the expert tone before he remembers that Jesse hasn’t just been in Johnny’s longer than him, he joined back when he was _ten_. He knows what he’s talking about – he experienced it first-hand.

He’s distracted when Jesse nudges his arm and grins at him. “Maybe we’ll be put together.”

“I’d totally end up in the back if you’re one of the singers,” Yugo whines and makes Jesse laugh. “Have you heard yourself sing? I’m totally serious!”

But Jesse only laughs harder, shaking his head as he does so. Yugo doesn’t miss that his cheeks are dusted red and feels very pleased with himself. He wants to say something else, but head lights are washing over them and he realizes it’s his bus. Reluctantly he gets up when the doors open in front of him, taking the first step up before turning back to say his thanks for waiting.

Jesse is standing behind him, putting on his cap so Yugo can see nothing but his smile when he says,

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

A weight he hadn’t been aware of before seems to fall off of Yugo and he finds himself grinning back. “Yeah.”

Suddenly, the future doesn’t seem quite as uncertain anymore. At least he has someone waiting for him.


End file.
